


Three's the charm

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum NSFW [8]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Frottage, Groping, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben and Callum invite Kheerat to spend the night with them.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Kheerat Panesar/Ben Mitchell/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Series: Ballum NSFW [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Three's the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necking with the neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857425) by [GaiaMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax). 



> Inspired by GaiaMax's fic - Necking with the neighbours. This fic fills in the smut part, but also adds my own take on how a threeway between these characters would end. 
> 
> Warning: Threesome, smut, explicit oral sex, cum mentions, Chantelle is briefly mentioned after the smut
> 
> If any of this is triggering/uncomfortable/you don't like it please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The walls of the hotel were beige cream, a calming colour that Callum focused on as he tried to contain the swirling in his gut. 

“You still wanna do this, Cal? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ben knelt in front of him, running soothing hands over his knee. Callum smiled and dropped his head to rest against Ben’s, warm at that consideration Ben always showed him. 

“I do want it,” he replied softly, as if admitting it too loudly may make it all fall away. “Just nervous… what if he’s better than me?” 

Ben sighed gently with a fond shake of his head. As if anyone could ever be better than Callum. Even a certified sex god couldn’t compete with the brilliance that was a free and eager Callum between the sheets. Or over a table, or on the sofa or… 

He snapped back to attention as the door was knocked, three strong distinct raps. “Nobody will ever be better than you, Callum. You’ve no idea how amazing you are, especially in bed. Don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips and made his way to the door. 

“Alright?” Kheerat greeted as he stepped over the threshold. The door shut firmly behind him. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Ben answered for them both. Callum was on his feet and taking the bag out of Kheerat’s hands, placing it by his and Ben’s own stuff. 

“Fancy a drink?” He asked, still not quite meeting Kheerat’s eyes. It amused Kheerat, the big copper all shy and sweet around him. He remained silent for a long moment and watched Callum squirm. 

“Just some water thanks,” he finally replied, gaze glued to Callum as he nodded gratefully and grabbed him a bottle, of the expensive stuff he noted, and handed it over. “Wanna keep my wits about me.” _Wanna remember this._

“Right, gentlemen,” Ben cleared his throat, causing both men to turn to him. He looked them both over, burning brown and bright blue staring at him and felt himself flush, heat stirring in his gut. They were both so fit. “We remember what we agreed the other day?” He received two nods. “We’re all still up for it?” 

“Wouldn’t be here if I weren’t Benny.” Kheerat replied with a raised eyebrow, setting his water down and striding over to Callum, drinking him in. “Are you okay with this?” He asked, one hand clasping his waist, hand moulding perfectly to the gap, and revelled in the slight shiver and rosy blush the touch elicited. 

“More than,” Callum replied, shaky. He cleared his throat and tilted his head back to look up at Kheerat, blush growing darker. “Ben ain’t the only one who fancies you,” He added, glancing back at his fiancé for permission before cupping his hands to Kheerat’s face and leaning up to kiss him. 

His lips were so soft. His beard rubbed against Callum’s stubble and he could already feel the delicious tingle of beard burn, redness bound to form so he could feel and remember this. Kheerat grinned against Callum. The forwardness took him aback slightly but also broke the last vestiges of hesitation. It was obvious that Ben wanted this, had basically drooled over Kheerat from day one – not that he would admit it – but Callum had been a different story. Kheerat wasn’t blind, he’d seen the quick glances Callum would put his way, how he blushed and floundered when he came downstairs to find Kheerat at the dining table, or having a lunchtime meeting in the car lot or Arches with Ben, he definitely fancied him, and the feeling was very much mutual. Callum wasn't Kheerat's usual type, Ben was, but he was undeniably gorgeous. But whether Callum wanted him, especially at this level, was different. He knew a little of Callum’s history, enough to know Ben was the only man he’d ever been with, and he wanted to make sure that this experience was truly what Callum wanted. From the way he moaned into the kiss, clutching on tighter and pressing his body forward, it obviously was. 

“Alright, lemme get in here,” Ben interrupted, shoving between them. Callum instantly stepped back, albeit with a longing whine as their lips parted. “Let’s see if you’re as good as you think you are, Panesar,” Ben growled, and grabbed the back of Kheerat’s neck and yanked him down to meet their lips. The difference between the way they kissed was stark. Where Callum was gentle, probing but not demanding, noises soft and gasping, Ben was harsh, demanding access, trying to dominate. 

“Well? Live up to your expectations?” Kheerat smirked when they parted, flicking his eyes open to find Ben’s eyes blown and lips swollen. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Kheerat,” Ben panted back a fraction too slowly, puffing his chest out. His hands snaked down to fist into his shirt. “Fun’s just getting started.” 

Hands were on Kheerat’s back and he startled, until Callum pressed a quick kiss to his neck, his hands working at the buttons on his shirt from behind. Ben slid to his knees and worked open Kheerat’s trousers, squeezing the bulge that had formed as he worked his belt slowly out of the loops, the drag of the leather torturous. Buttons popped open and Kheerat hissed as the cool air of the room hit his chest. Callum made a low cooing noise as he ran his hands over the dark curls on his chest. “You’re so fit,” He muttered, more to himself as he tweaked a nipple. Kheerat moaned then grinned, leant back into him and wound an arm back to pull him forward slightly. 

“So are you,” He whispered into Callum’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. A low moan was his reward and he wanted to tease more of those noises out of him. Before he could though cool air hit his cock and he glanced down to find Ben looking up at him with a sly smile, then slid his cock to the back of his throat. His knees almost buckled at the sudden pressure but Callum was there to catch him against his broad chest, holding him up as Ben went down on him. Fuck, that mouth, as talented as it was smart, was driving him crazy. Ben seemed to know just where to put his tongue, when to hollow his cheeks and brush his teeth over him to make Kheerat melt in Callum’s arms. “Oh, fuck – how are you… you so good at this?” 

“Blows your mind, doesn’t he?” Callum replied, leaning down to nibble at Kheerat’s neck, gentle so as not to leave marks, like they’d agreed. “Sometimes, he takes you right down to the back of his throat and you feel like you’re going to drown it’s so good.” His eyes flicked down and met Ben’s, who looked up at him hungrily as he did exactly that, making the man between them moan loud. "His mouth was made for this."

“Got a dirty mouth on you, officer,” Kheerat groaned. 

Aroused and emboldened by Kheerat’s clear enjoyment, Callum guided his chin slightly and pulled him in. “You have no idea,” He whispered against his lips before diving in, swallowing Kheerat’s moan. 

Ben watched from his knees, one hand sneaking down to rub himself through his jeans, the sight beyond anything he could have dreamed of. His gorgeous fiancé, flushed pink with Kheerat Panesar clinging to him, moaning into his mouth – a vision, plain and simple. Kheerat looked like a god, chest bared and glistening with a sheen of sweat, skin flushed and tantalising and all theirs to devour. Fuck, Ben needed to get more involved. He pulled off Kheerat’s cock somewhat reluctantly, it truly was a thing of beauty and his moaning had been practically melodic. 

“We’ve all got far too many clothes on,” He stated, catching Kheerat and Callum’s attention, causing them to part, slightly guilty. They’d been lost in each other’s mouths, exploring each other, hands wandering. 

“Let’s fix that shall we?” Kheerat grinned, shrugging out of his shirt and pulling Ben in close, tugging his shirt over his head. Thank god for Ben and Callum’s foresight to wear t-shirts and jogging bottoms as they both quickly slipped out of them and helped Kheerat out of his clothes. “Much better, I reckon.” He purred as he took them both in, the differences in their bodies turning him on even more. Callum was broad and tall, soft skin light dusted with hair that led a tantalising trail down to the cock hanging heavy between long, thick legs. His body was just as inviting as his bright smile and pretty face. And Ben. Ben was every bit as fit as his cocky demeanour implied, body maintained nicely with a stomach that looked ripe for biting and a cock bigger than his height would suggest. With his cheeky face and sharp tongue, Kheerat felt the lust sizzle hot in his gut, his cock throbbing. 

Remembering what they had discussed a few days ago he turned to Callum and decided to experiment with what had been mentioned. “You,” He growled, his boss voice shooting heat straight through Callum. Instantly his shoulders squared and he straightened up to his full height, which was adorably still an inch shorter than Kheerat, “Get on the bed. I’ve got plans for you.” Callum’s pretty face flushed all the deeper, obeying wordlessly. 

Kheerat surveyed him, stretched out so lovely on the bed. Those big hands wrapped around the slats in the headboard and Kheerat’s cock throbbed. Fuck. Did he even know how hot he was? Envy curled against the lust as he took stock of the marks littering Callum’s body, bitemarks and fingerprints covering him. He had permission to mark Callum up, to add to that gallery of sin. Better take advantage of it, make sure he remembers exactly what it’s like with Kheerat Panesar. 

“You gonna do anything or just watch him?” Ben asked, drawing Kheerat’s attention to where he was seated in the corner, stroking his hard cock and watching them intently. “Don’t blame ya mind, he’s stunnin’. But if all you wanted was to look, I could’ve just sent ya a photo.”

His smug voice riled Kheerat up, probably Ben’s intention if the grin that cracked across his face was anything to go by, and he strode to the bed. If Ben wanted him to use his fiancé, he would, maybe he’d make even make him scream. 

Callum’s eyes were wide and dark as Kheerat knelt over him, leaning down to brush their lips against each other. “I’m gonna wreck you.” He promised, weight shifted to one arm so the other could trail down that soft skin and pinch at an erect nipple. Instantly Callum whined, eyes clenching shut at the painful pleasure shooting through his veins. His knuckles whitened with his grip on the headboard, and Kheerat couldn’t take his eyes off them. Those big hands, all that power in his straining shoulders, all nicely tucked away and surrendered. Pause and blink, trying to recover from the dizzying rush. 

He began mapping out a path along Callum’s torso, nails pressed into soft hips to hold him still as he bit and licked his way down. He lavished attention on Callum’s sensitive nipples, sucking and nibbling and outright biting the nubs to elicit beautiful cries and gasps. He’d worked his way down, kissing and sucking marks in. It felt good, his marks all over Ben’s pretty fiancé, knowing they’d both see and feel them for days to come. 

His beard scraped against Callum’s cock, making him mewl and he grinned, leaning up to take it in. Hard and straining, precum dripping from the head, Kheerat salivated, diving down without warning. Unlike Ben, he couldn’t take Callum to the hilt, gagging halfway but doing more than enough to work gasps and wordless moans out of Callum, echoing in the hotel room.

Ben’s low grunts mingled with the sounds of the other men, his gaze fixed on the show. Kheerat and Callum’s bodies were complementarily different, Callum big and soft where Kheerat was slim and taut. And the sounds they were making. Nothing would ever be hotter than the noises Callum made, but being able to fully appreciate them, to see the full extent of his reactions was a pleasure beyond all others. Rueful, he tore his gaze to his phone, wishing he’d discussed filming this, keeping the memory in glorious technicolour for years of eager re-watching.

“I-I –“ Callum tried to speak, say something anything. All that came out were gasps, his brain rapidly being sucked out by Kheerat’s talented mouth. It was all he could do to let his hands fly from the headboard and cling on to Kheerat’s shoulders, nails leaving crescent dents in the muscled flesh. 

Kheerat paused, looking up at him. What a vision. Whole body flushed red, glistening with sweat, and that thick neck threw back, gloriously displayed. His body was practically begging to be licked. 

“What was that Cal?” Ben prompted, moving from the chair to kneel beside him. Kheerat flickered his gaze between them, intrigued. 

“C-close,” Callum panted out, one hand leaving Kheerat to grab Ben’s thigh, digging his fingers into soft flesh. “Wa-want us all – finish together.” 

Ben smiled down at him, bending to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “We can make that happen gorgeous,” he said. On instinct he ruffled Callum’s hair and turned to Kheerat, who was giving himself some much needed attention. “You coming up here?” 

Kheerat crawled up the bed, knocking Ben out of the way to get at Callum’s lips. He couldn’t last much longer, wanted to get his fill of those pretty lips. His heart raced when Callum tilted up and tried to follow him when he pulled away, blue eyes blown dark and focused on Kheerat’s lips. His gaze dipped down and Kheerat found those big hands cupping his arse and urging him up. “Wanna suck you off,” Callum admitted roughly, voice hoarse from the moaning. “Been thinking about it for ages.” 

“Have you now?” Kheerat chuckled, straddling Callum’s chest. He gave his cock a few teasing strokes just to watch how both Ben and Callum followed his movements eagerly. Callum’s mouth dropped open, and Kheerat couldn’t bare to tease him for another second. 

It was bliss. He took him all the way down instantly, and he couldn’t deny he was jealous of them both, having someone as talented as they clearly were with their mouths at your disposal was something he could only dream of. Before melancholy could set in however Callum hummed around him and he nearly fell, clutching the headboard to stay on his knees.  
Ben came up behind him, pressing his cock against Kheerat’s back, admiring the clean canvas of warm brown skin just begging to be marked. They’d agreed Kheerat didn’t want to be bitten, which only made Ben’s teeth itch but he was a man of his word. Instead, he pressed himself close, knowing Kheerat wouldn’t last now that Callum had him in his sinful mouth, and began to rub his own leaking erection against him. Precum glistened on Kheerat’s back, making him shiver as he thrust into Callum’s mouth. Ben leaned up on his knees and hooked his chin over Kheerat’s shoulder to watch the scene that even his most vivid fantasies couldn’t have concocted. 

Feeling himself getting close, the sounds of their moans and movements creating a symphony of sex that lit him up inside, the friction hot, Ben wound a hand behind him and found Callum’s leaking dick, grinning at his muffled moan, making Kheerat moan in tandem. 

None of them could take much more. Callum’s talented mouth was too much for him and although he didn’t want to be the first to cum there was no way to stop it. He shifted his grip to Callum’s hair and pulled in warning, beyond words, and spilled down him. The guttural growl that accompanied his orgasm set off a chain reaction, Callum jerking his hips into Ben’s grip as his mouth was filled, the rough pull on his hair only sending him spiralling further. The feeling of their bodies tensing, Kheerat’s back bowing and Callum’s hips soaring, their moans and the beautiful picture they made together tipped Ben over the edge, groaning low and spilling over Kheerat’s back. 

Gingerly, Kheerat pulled himself free from Callum, aware of the cum on his back, and flopped face down beside him. Ben’s legs trembled, and he collapsed onto Callum’s chest, knowing he could take him. Callum remained where he was, eyes shut and mouth open in a prolonged gasp, floating as if he were in a dream. 

There was silence for several minutes as they came back to themselves, the pleasure of the evening draining from their tense muscles to leave them loose limbed and tired. 

“E-everyone alright?” Callum forced out, his voice barely more than a rasp. The sound of it had Ben up, energy returning to him as he cupped his face tenderly. 

“I’m good. Kheerat?” 

Kheerat turned to look at them, a smile tugging on his lips at how they lay close, gazes full of love. He wasn’t a great believer in true love or fate, not after Chantelle, but looking at them made him think maybe it was possible. 

“Kheerat? Are you okay?” Callum asked now, sounding worried. Fuck, Ben had been right when he’d gushed during their meetings. He really was adorable.  
“I’m fine,” He said, looking them both over. “You? Your throat sounds wrecked.” 

Callum laughed, coming out croaky. Ben rolled off of him and made his way to the side where there was a kettle, and began making him a cup of tea. “I’ll be alright. Ben always makes me tea and honey afterwards. Was it – was I – I mean…” His brow furrowed as he struggled with his words. 

Endeared, Kheerat placed a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly. “You were amazing.” He whispered, loving the way Callum turned even darker, flushed prettily all over. “You both were.” He added, slightly louder. 

“Course we were.” A cup of tea was placed in Callum’s hands, a gentle order to drink it all up given. Kheerat found a cup being placed beside him on the bedside table, although his was only water. “Didn’t know what you’d want, but you should probably drink something after all of that.” 

The care made warmth blossom in Kheerat’s ribs, and he pushed himself up off of the bed. He took Ben’s hand and place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. For inviting me in like this, for trusting me with this. It- honestly it was one of the best experiences I’ve ever had.” 

“Didn’t take you for a soft one Panesar.” Despite his words Ben’s tone was sincere, looking up at him with big eyes. “This place has a lovely shower. Why don’t you hop in? Then we can all get some sleep.” 

“You want me to stay?” Kheerat was surprised, thinking they’d want some time to themselves. Indeed, Callum’s whine of Ben’s name, which had his business partner immediately back on the bed with his fiancé in his arms, indicated such. 

“Course we do.” It was Callum that replied. “Kheerat, it may have just been sex, but we want to be there for you. After something like that, I think we should all be together…” He trailed off, smiling shyly at the bedcovers. “And you look like you’re probably a great cuddler.” 

Kheerat had to laugh, coming back to the bed and kissing his forehead. “Okay, I’ll stay the night. Can’t argue with that face can I?” 

“Welcome to my life.” Ben chimed in, Callum elbowing him in mock offense. 

As Kheerat went to shower, Callum and Ben crawled out of bed, deciding it was best to fix up the bed and grab them all some food before turning in for the night. As they ordered some room service for them all, having asked Kheerat what he wanted, they couldn’t stop smiling happily at each other.

When Kheerat came out they took it in turns to shower, changing into comfy clothes, and sitting around the table in the hotel room as they tucked in, laughing and talking happily before curling up in bed together, at the start of what was certain to be a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I'm super curious! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
